


An English Rose

by GreggorMcPheeb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, Mad King, Smut, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is coming to stay and falls for the duke's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	An English Rose

“Rose, get here now!” my father called out as horses and carriages came rattling up to the house. I straightened out my skirt and left the flowers I had been playing with out of boredom to join the rest of my family on the steps of the castle.  
“He’s a king, why isn’t he staying in a royal palace?” I asked my father.  
“Because there are no nearby palaces and we are the highest ranking nobles in the area,” he returned, trying to maintain his composure “Now, remain quiet.”  
On a fantastic dark stallion, rode a tall man. He controlled the beast with grace and expertise as the rest of his party eventually caught up to him. One of the stable boys rushed out to hold his horse as he climbed off the steed. He landed with a thud on the gravel. He handed the boy a coin and murmured unintelligible words as the rest of the stable hands helped the king’s party off their horses. He strode towards us, taking in the surrounding countryside that we owned, until he came to a dead stop in front of my father. “Your Majesty,” my father bowed.  
“Charles!” his voice boomed “You’ve grown fat in all these years!”  
I couldn’t help but snort “I’ve grown richer too, that’s the problem,” my father smiled. The king patted him heavily on the shoulder as if they were friends. They probably were, my father had never mentioned he was friends with King Ryan. Despite the dukedom, he was a surprisingly humble man.  
“My lady,” the king bowed slightly as my mother curtseyed. I could see the blush grow up her neck, something that only happened when attractive men talked to her. Now he was closer, I could see the expensive clothes he wore: every detail screamed luxury and finery. Even the red kilt he wore was woven perfectly. My young brother, and heir to the dukedom, bowed and introduced himself.

Then the king walked to me, I was last in line and his huge presence took my breath away. I tried to remain calm but I shakily curtseyed, desperate not to trip over my own feet. I kept my head down as long as possible before looking up again as my father introduced me “You never told me about her beauty Charles, she didn’t get her looks from you,” he added, making my mother giggle. I was taken aback, that was the first time I had heard her laugh like a young girl “Are you hoping to go to the royal courts one day?”  
“It would be a privilege to work under the queen,” I quickly said, reminding myself to not speak unless spoken to by guests. My father was more lenient at home and allowed me to be educated to the highest level. He knew in these ever changing times, an educated noblewoman was sought after by rich, prosperous and powerful men. Yet, most of all, he knew I enjoyed the learning.  
“Yes, it would,” he quietly said, it seemed that only I heard that last statement. The huskier tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. His blue eyes seemed to darken as he took in my body, I begged that I was not blushing as I tried to hold my demeanour.  
“Would you like to come in? My servants will make sure everything is set up for you and your party,” my father said loudly. The king broke his eye contact with me and smiled politely, agreeing to some wine and food. He took my mother’s arm, with some more giggling from my usually stern mother, and led the way into the building. I allowed myself to breathe and followed my family into our home. I stopped at a long, golden framed mirror to check my reflection. Thankfully my skin was still pale, there was a small blush growing from around my bust line but I pulled up the front of my dress to cover it. I took a deep breath but a tall figure behind me in the mirror made me jump. I laughed, covering my fluttering heart “Your Majesty, you made me jump!”  
“I apologise, I could not help noticing you were behind in the group. I just wanted to make sure you were well, and that I did not intimidated you earlier,” he replied.  
“No your Grace,” I shook my head and turned around to face him. He smiled and offered his arm, we walked to a drawing room where my family and the king’s most familiar advisors sat. The servants offered around wine and food while musicians played softly in the corner. One of the chairs was left empty for the king, whereas I was left standing at the back of the room alongside my mother’s ladies.

The gentlemen, and my mother, discussed business, lands, politics until one of the king’s lords incorrectly recited a law on landownership; recited so poorly that it would result in anyone living on such land being automatically guilty of treason, I pointed out. I then bit my lip in realisation of what I had just said, trying to sink back into the shadows as the room stared at me “You understand the law of the land?” the king’s main advisor, Lord Mattaghan, asked with condescending tones that filled his mouth.  
“I’ve been studying, yes,” I nodded.  
“Then what would you advise?” he said smugly.  
“I’m no trained lawyer, so this must be off the record. I doubt your colleagues would be pleased to hear that you got legal advice from a 19 year old girl,” I began. Numerous men, including my father, chuckled at this; yet the king stared on in great interest at me. I explained what that particular law really said and how the conflict could be settled best. Silence filled the room once more, I could feel the glares of disappointment radiate from my mother.  
“So my lord,” the king said, looking at his advisor who sat with mouth open “Would you like to hire her as your apprentice now, or later?” I was grateful for the laughter that filled the room, allowing my blushing to not be noticed.  
A servant entered the room and whispered in my mother’s ear “Please excuse us,” my mother barely whispered, ushering myself and her ladies out of the room. The dinner feast was due to start soon and my mother wanted me to wear something different. One of the many hints of our family’s wealth. We were deathly quiet as we climbed the mahogany staircase to our chambers, however my mother dragged me into hers.  
“No more of that legal nonsense,” she reprimanded, whacking me on the knuckles with her wooden hairbrush. I rubbed my bruised hand as she sighed “And no more speaking out of turn.”  
“The king doesn’t seem to mind it,” I pointed out.  
“Elizabeth, get the grey dress,” my mother demanded. The lady curtseyed quickly and flung open the wardrobe doors, gently searching amongst the silks and furs. She returned with a sweeping silk dress, the material was more silver than grey, and was decorated with tiny pearls. It was simple yet expensive, and was certainly a dress I had never seen before “I had it made for when a time like this should arise.”  
“A royal visit?” I asked.  
“No, when a suitable suitor was available. Rose, you’re nearly 17, most of your cousins are married or at least betrothed.”  
“The king should be marrying a princess! Not me,” I protested as Elizabeth started removing my headpiece as Anne loosened the ribbons on my back.  
“If I may speak,” Margaret asked. My mother nodded regally before starting to search through her extensive jewellery boxes “We can all see the way the king looks at you, and you are the daughter to a duke. You come from royal blood my lady.”  
“Use this hair net,” my mother said, handing over the delicate pearl piece.  
“Mother!” I nearly shouted.  
“I agree with Margaret,” she simply replied as I shrugged reluctantly out of my dark red dress until I was left standing in just my linen under-dress.

The three ladies-in-waiting fussed over me while my mother stood back and watched, giving directions every now and then “I won’t be able to eat in this!” I laughed quietly to Elizabeth. I turned to see her smiling behind me and silently loosened a few of the ribbons of my corset. I looked at myself in the mirror as my mother placed the pearl and diamond jewellery on me and Anne straightened my hair net. I looked like a princess in a tower, innocent and pure, yet the glittering gems reminded everyone of our wealth. Oddly, I looked powerful: the sweeping material made me move with grace and elegance, yet the low bust line showed off my figure. My mother fetched a dark gown, to make sure the attention was placed on me. The ladies quickly changed her clothes, adding rubies and diamonds, our house colours. I had wondered why the ladies had been instructed to wear darker dresses today.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at me, helping to calm the growing nerves. Mother took my trembling hand and we walked as a group back down the stairs to the hall. Having a king here had meant that numerous lords and families had requested to join this feast. They bowed and curtseyed deeply as our family walked into the hall: my father and his heir at the front, followed by my mother and myself, with the ladies in waiting behind us. Before we had even reached the top table, my mother had whispered to a servant to make sure I was next to the king. She was now playing politics with love: she was determined to make me betrothed before the end of the evening, and to a king no less.

The king and his men entered next, I tried to look straight ahead at the hall, yet I was drawn to his presence. It could not be ignored. He had had time to change his shirt, doublet and jacket, into something even more splendid. Jewels glittered in the fading light and his crown was placed on his brunette hair, reminded everyone just who he was. I swallowed back my nerves just when his eyes met mine and I felt the nerves creep back, as well as a certain amount of blushing that was sure to show with the plunging neck line I was not used to wearing, and the grey colours that highlighted my pale skin. I swore I saw him lick his lips, yet in a flash he was back to greeting the noblemen who were dining with us.

It seemed to take an age until he reached the top table and I could take a seat to rest my shaking legs. Never had such attention been piled on me, and I was grateful that the wine and ale was pouring. The king made a short speech, yet all the words disappeared as quickly as they were spoken each time he looked at me. I raised my glass in toast automatically and drank the wine to calm myself and hide the blush on my cheeks. I was even more grateful when the food arrived and the glances from the nobility at myself and the king was distracted by meat.

I ate in silence, the king was caught up in conversation with my father and even the loosened corset left little room for food “I quite enjoyed your outburst this afternoon. You clearly have an extensive knowledge of the laws of the land,” the king said.  
“I enjoy studying law, your Grace. My father has been so kind to allow my studies,” I replied formally.  
“You’ll put Lord Mattaghan out of business at that rate,” he nodded to the advisor who clearly had not recovered from that afternoon, and the rest of the party were still teasing him about it. I could not help but smiled from behind my goblet “Do you have any other interests apart from law?”  
“Philosophy, history and the ancient languages, but also hunting and riding,” I said politely.  
“Well, some nobleman will certainly have to keep up with you,” he smiled, looking down at me in a fatherly way. Dear God, this neck line felt so wrong right now. However, I had barely noticed his arm snaking its way down his chair to run his hand teasingly slowly up my thigh. The silk made it so delicate on my skin below yet I could feel his warmth on my leg. I prompted myself to breathe normally as his hand got higher and higher, but he removed it before he reached my hip “Some of these men do not have the same level of knowledge as you do, and most don’t have the intelligence,” he sighed as if plagued by the same burden.  
“Condescending, inane men surely are the worse. I cannot fathom what it must be like to have to be around them all day,” I whispered back to the king, a smirk on my face “The number of suitors I have dismissed because of that…”  
The king laughed quietly, a slight growl in his voice lit up my flesh “I am so very glad we have found something in common.”  
“It’s even worse when I know they say something incorrectly and I have to hold my tongue before I start raving at them about how they are illiterate in Latin and yet try to recite it to me. I have earned many a punishment for doing that. At least you have the authority to dismiss them!”  
“And do you dress like this for all of your suitors?” he suddenly asked.  
“No, your Majesty,” I replied quietly.  
“Do not be ashamed, I like it,” he whispered, brushing my knee with his hand again. My breath was caught in my throat from such a simple touch. I drank more wine to distract myself from the thoughts and desires growing.

The feasting seemed to go on for hours, and once the dancing began, I excused myself from the hall and stepped out into the fresh air. The gardeners had lit candles and lanterns, and the light from inside the house covered the gardens with a yellow glow. I sat on one of the many marble benches that littered the perfectly tamed gardens and breathed in the cold air while a ruckus of music and voices echoed behind me. It seemed no one would be going home in a hurry tonight. Although, after a while, I wished I had called for a servant to bring me a cloak at least, I could feel the goosebumps of exposed flesh grow, and despite the many layers of fabric, the silk gown was not thick enough for wearing outside on such a cool night. I eventually heaved myself off the bench and went to find a servant “My lady,” a young girl with copper hair curtseyed to me.  
“Fetch me my woollen cloak, the one with the fur. And some mulled wine,” I ordered.  
“Make that two glasses,” a familiar voice said. I looked up to see King Ryan sauntering down the narrow corridors behind the hall, the girl and I immediately curtseyed when he reached us. She scampered off to find me cloak, quickly giving the wine orders to an older boy “I was wondering where you got to,” he said the moment we were alone. He walked further up to me, I could feel the heavy wool of his jacket and kilt lightly brush against me. I looked down, trying to remain respectful but I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his.  
“It gets so warm in there…” I started to explain.  
“Umm, your Grace, m’lady,” the girl interrupted, I dashed away from the king for the servant to put my cloak on as the boy arrived with the wine.  
“Shall we walk in the gardens?” the king asked me “I heard they look quite splendid in the evenings.” I took his arm and the boy followed us, I could hear the patter of his footsteps behind us, eventually he silently placed the jug and glasses on the same marble bench I had been sitting on. The king discharged him with a wave of his hand before pouring the hot wine “Ah that’s so much better!” he smiled, taking off the heavy crown that rustled his hair. He placed it on the bench next to me and I couldn’t help but stroke the gold “Do you want to try it on?” he joked.  
“Gold and silver clash,” I remarked, before quickly adding “But more importantly, I am not royalty.”  
The king laughed, a loud, almost boyish laugh “No need to be so formal now we are alone.”  
“Yes, your Grace,” I smiled.  
“You do know I am going to ask your father for permission for us to be betrothed?” he suddenly asked. I nearly chocked on the hot wine, begging not to spill any on the new dress, or the heavy, pure white cloak, that must have cost a fortune “Tomorrow of course, there’s a lot to arrange and it’s never a good idea to do that while drunk.”  
“Why…why me? I thought you were betrothed to a French princess? Also, I am no princess myself,” I pointed out.  
“No, the French are just an ally. Of course they will not be happy with this arrangement, but you are related to the royal family. You’re a daughter to a duke,” he explained “I have never met anyone like you Rose,” he leant down to stroke my cheek “Such an innocent, pure English Rose. Yet so feisty and intelligent, you’re the first woman to make me laugh. You are a true English beauty, so pale and sweet,” his hand started to wander down to the flesh above my neck line “And yet all of this to uncover.”  
I could feel my breath heaving under his touch, causing my breasts to be pushed up every time I inhaled “However…”  
“If you are going to reject this match based on our social standings, then so be it,” his hand drifted away from my skin. The emptiness that followed just left me craving more. More of his touch, his oaky scent, his voice whispering in my ear. That feeling between my thighs that I had only experienced a few times before – and that one time I had actually touched myself, causing me to pray for my purity for a week before I confessed to such an action – was louder than ever, begging for his hands and mouth to be in contact with mine. While the logical side of my brain told me it would be a perfect match, especially for my family, the sinful lust I had carried with me since I had met him took over.  
I placed the wine on the bench and stood to meet him. Despite all the bravery and courage in my heart, he still stood taller than me, his presence making itself well known “I will be your queen.” He did not respond with words, but instead grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and, despite the foreign feeling, I responded to his kiss. He swept my hair aside and kissed down my neck “You promise to mention this, first thing tomorrow?” I asked between panting breath.  
“I would announce it right now, but all I can think of is you. You in that teasing dress, is just making me mad in lust. I don’t want to make sweet gentle love to you.”  
“Good,” I agreed, his kisses on my sensitive skin were sending me overboard in desire. I could care less how or when he took me, I just wanted him. His hand slipped further down my body and he pressed his palm against my mound, the layers of fabric were so incredibly teasing.

“Rose?!” a voiced called out.  
“My mother!” I whispered, breaking from the king “You see that window? Between the two lit ones? That’s my window, meet me there at midnight. People will not question you wandering the house late at night.”  
I rushed away, picking up my skirts to make the walk easier. I was so desperate not to leave and now my loins ached “There you are,” mother sighed “You disappeared.”  
“The king and I are betrothed, he asked me just now. Don’t get excited, he said he wants to announce it in the morning,” I whispered as we walked back into the hall.  
“Are you going to sleep?” she asked.  
“Yes, it’s been a long day,” I nodded.  
“No late night visits,” she smiled, I curtseyed to her and beckoned Elizabeth to my chambers.

I was left alone in my bedchamber, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. It felt like hours the way my body was aching in lust. I even let my hand slip below the covers to find the inside of my thighs wet from my loins. I could not help gently stroking those wet folds, gasping as I found a tiny sensitive area. I bit down on my hand as I stroked that area, desperately waiting for the king. I heard the door open and I snatched my offending hands away “It’s only me, my dear,” the king whispered in the dark. I lit a candle and saw him still dressed in his shirt and kilt. I sat up in bed and sighed with relief, his eyes settled on my breasts where my aroused nipples were pressed against the fine linen.  
I crawled out of the bed covers and knelt on my bed “Your Majesty,” I greeted.  
“You may call me Ryan, I would quite like to hear you moan that,” he smiled. He leant over the bed to pick me up as if I weighed nothing. He pressed me hard against the wooden panels and I let his hand roam up my bare legs until they were hidden under my gown. His lips met mine as he started to slowly stroke his fingers between my legs, I whimpered into his kisses until his fingers slipped inside me causing me to moan out loud “You’re like a dog in heat,” he chuckled as I writhed against his firm body.  
“I want you,” I heard myself whispering into his chest. He withdrew his fingers and stroked his hard length with his wet fingers. He picked me up once more, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“Ready?” he asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded, the anticipation leaving me shaking and desperate for him. In a moment, he pushed himself inside me. The terrible pains other women warn you about was just a twinge of discomfort, followed by waves of pleasure as his thrusts became more powerful and faster. He growled, biting at my neck and shoulder as he filled me up. He cursed under his breath, his hands and teeth digging into my flesh. I was trapped between his body and the wall but I manoeuvred my hand down to that sensitive area between my legs. I nearly screamed as his thrusts increased in pace and I felt a wash of pleasure shock through me, spreading through every inch of my body until I was left limp in his arms. He took my wrists and pinned them against the wall as he continued moving inside me.

His thrusts became more erratic until his length twitched, spilling his seed inside me. He rested his head against my chest, trying to get his breathing back “I am greatly looking forward to calling you wife,” he mumbled.


End file.
